Tony Stark: Mage of the Grey Wardens
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: During a battle against the Enchantress Amora, Tony gets hit with a spell that sends him to another dimension. In this new dimension Tony is raised a Mage in the Circle Tower, until a Grey Warden named Duncan shows up and recruits him. Little does Stark know, the Avengers are watching his adventures on his TV in Avengers Tower.
1. Chapter 1

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America shouts, reflecting a blast of magic off his shield. Within seconds the team is gathered around him, though they continue fighting off Amora's latest minions, with the exception of Iron Man, "Stark! We need to come up with a plan of attack!"

"I do have a plan," Stark dodges a spell cast at him as he flies straight at the blonde Asgardian, "Attack." He charges up an energy blast to get her at point blank range but the Enchantress is faster, she hits him with another spell, "Was that supposed to do something?" he asks.

"Wait for it," her smirk is the last thing Stark sees before he blacks out.

DAO X TS

Cailan and Anthony Theirin were as close as twin brothers could possibly be; Anthony created new things and pranked, while Cailan tested the new creations and played spotter for Anthony and occasionally got his fraternal twin out of trouble.

One day, when the boys were eight, the Knight Commander came to visit and Anthony talked Cailan into helping him prank the old Templar. Needless to say the man did not appreciate his armor turning bright pink overnight, or his breakfast turning into bugs, or having a bucket of sand and water dumped on his head in the middle of the open training grounds.

That sand bucket one is the one where they got caught, both boys were too busy laughing in a dark corner to notice the man angrily approach, "Which of you are responsible for this?"

Quickly sobered their eyes widen and they point to each-other, "It was him."

Growling the Knight Commander grabs each of them by the arm and drags them to the King's Study, "One of these two used magic on me, I need to know which one."

Maric Theirin sighs, "Boys, what exactly happened?" They both start to explain too fast for either man to comprehend, "Slow down and one at a time."

Cailan speaks after sharing a look with Tony, "Well, as you know Anthony enjoys pranking people."

"The more powerful the subject the more fun it is," Tony grins.

"So when the Knight Commander here showed up."

"It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

Maric rubs his temples, "So it was Anthony that used magic to prank the Knight Commander."

"Yes," they chorus.

"I'll be taking him with me when I leave," the Knight Commander leaves the room, presumably to clean himself up.

DAO X TS

Over the years in the Circle Tower Anthony Theirin became known as Tony Stark Amell, he agreed with the need for Templars, and even managed to become as close as he could to friends with them, but he didn't agree with the extremes they go to. He became very close with the First Enchanter, and he learned much, but he never once stopped pranking people.

Today is the day of his Harrowing, the next step to getting past Apprentice level. Almost as soon as he's in the fade, he encounters a few wisp wraiths, after hitting them a few times with an Arcane Bolt and a Flame Blast it disappears and he continues wandering around.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves," Tony looks down and sees a large mouse, "As fresh and unprepared as ever. It isn't right that they do this, the Templars. Not to you, me, anyone."

"You're a talking rat," Suspicion edges Tony's tone.

"You think you're really here? In that body? You look like that because you think you do!" The mouse sighs, "It's always the same. But it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?" it transforms into a man, about the same height as Tony, "Allow me to welcome you to the fade. You can call me… well, mouse."

"Not your real name, I take it?" Tony's eyes narrow at the other man.

"No. I don't remember anything from… before. The Templars kill you if you take too long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out. That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

"That's not going to happen to me," Tony smirks, knowing full well that he has skill beyond his years in the tower.

"That has been said before. But you don't know the danger. There's something here, contained, just for an Apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. That's your way out. Or your opponent's, if the Templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the fade."

"Anything can die. I doubt it's as simple as that," Tony frowns, but doesn't let the other being see the distrust in his chocolaty eyes.

"You would be a fool to just attack everything you see. What you face is powerful, cunning. There are other's here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help. If you can believe anything you see. I'll follow, if that's alright. My chance was long ago, but you… you may have a way out." It transforms back into a mouse and follows Tony as he skirts around an open area in the fade, not trusting it to be as empty as it seems.

"Another mortal thrown into the flames and left to burn, I see," a spirit wearing armor states as Tony walks up to an area filled with weapons, "Your mages have devised a cowardly test. Better you were pitted against each other to prove your mettle with skill, than to be sent unarmed against a demon."

"Fight each other? We're not warriors," Tony scoffs at the spirit.

"They would have you battle a demon. With magic or weapon, to be the victor makes you a warrior still." Tony mentally gives the spirit a nod of acknowledgement, since he does have a point, "That you remain means you have not yet defeated your hunter. I wish you a glorious battle to come."

"What kind of spirit are you?"

"I am Valor, a warrior spirit. I hone my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat."

"What else do you know about the Harrowing?"

"Is that what your test is called? I know little of your mortal ways. I do know that a demon has been called and told that a meal awaits. It will not—cannot leave—until one of you is dead."

"Did you create all of these weapons?" Tony enquires, trying to learn as much as he can about the Fade before facing the demon.

"They are brought into being by my will. I understand that in your world, mages are the only ones who can will things into being. Those mortals who cannot must lead such hollow, empty, lives."

"Would one of these weapons affect the demon?" Tony asks, wanting every advantage he can get.

"Without a doubt. In this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? The staves wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a single need for battle, and my will makes that need reality. Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will give one to you… if you agree to duel me, first. Valor shall test your mettle as it should be tested."

"And what are the rules of this duel?" Tony requests, mentally noting that this guy distinctly reminds him of Thor.

"If I believe you capable of slaying the demon, I will stop the duel and give you the staff. If I find you unworthy, I will slay you. I trust those rules are simple enough to remember, mortal?"

"I agree to your duel, Valor."

"As you wish, mortal. Do you understand the rules I explained to you?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Our duel begins now. Fight with valor!"

Tony flings a few arcane bolts at the Spirit, who quickly gets in close and attacks with his sword. Tony hurriedly casts Flame blast to get him to back off but instead Valor ends the fight.

"Enough. Your strength is sufficient to the task. The staff is yours."

"So we're done, I hope?" Tony attaches the Spirit's staff to his back so he doesn't have to carry it around in his hand.

"We are, indeed. May you find glory in all your achievements, mortal."

Tony walks away, his new staff strapped to his back. Along the way he fights against three spirit wolves which are easily defeated with his staff.

"Hmm… So you are the mortal being hunted? And the small one… is he a snack for me?" a strange looking bear with spikes speaks, resting in the middle of an upper clearing in the Fade.

"I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should go…" Mouse whispers from behind Tony.

The strange bear sniffs, "No matter. The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left."

"What kind of spirit are you?" Tony asks wondering what kind of spirit could possibly be so lazy.

"It's a demon. Maybe even more powerful than the one chasing after you." Mouse answers for the creature, not moving from his hiding place behind Tony.

"Begone! Surely you have better things to do than bother Sloth, mortal. I tire of you already." The creature, now named Sloth, demands wriggling to find a more comfortable position.

"Why are you called Sloth? What are you?" Tony ignores the demons request while searching out more information.

"I am a spirit of Sloth, a creature of the Fade… unlike your-self. Mortals are ever the visitors here. Still, you serve your function. Only the mortals like your-self are truly annoying," Sloth drawls.

"Are you talking about Dreamers?"

"Many mortals dream. They come here often. But you are not one of those. You are… aware. A mortal with power and will, the sort of creature that some spirits… hunger for. I might be inclined for such a meal, myself. It would be interesting to see the mortal world through your eyes, live inside your form… but I am disinclined to begin such a struggle." Sloth yawns.

"Lucky me," Tony sarcastically drawls, teaching Sloth how to properly do so.

"Indeed. Now what do you want with me?" Sloth asks clearly not understanding the concept of sarcasm.

"I need help defeating a demon," Tony reluctantly admits, choosing to not bother trying to teach the demon the fine art he was a master of in his last world.

"You have a very nice staff." Sloth yawns, "Why would you need me? Go; use your weapon since you have earned it. Be valorous," Sloth snarks.

"He looks powerful. It might be possible that he could… teach you to be like him." Mouse suggests, stepping out from his hiding place.

"Like me? You mean teach the mortal to take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to their forms to learn the change. You, on the other hand, little one, might be a better student. You let go of the human form years ago." Sloth eyes mouse almost as though he knows something about the spirit.

"I… don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?" Mouse asks, clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"I thought you were here to help but you're just a coward." Tony eggs mouse on.

"A coward could not have endured as I have. The time I have spent waiting for… for some possibility of release. But… you are right. Hiding doesn't help. I'm sorry, it's the fade. It changes you. I'll try. I'll try to be a bear. If you'll teach me," Mouse requests, speaking directly at Sloth for once.

"That's nice. But teaching you is so exhausting. Away with you now." Sloth tucks his head under an arm.

Mouse sighs, "I told you he wasn't going to help us."

"You can't just suggest something and then change your mind!" Tony tries, wanting to get the demon to actually do something.

"I can't? You have so much to learn about the Fade, little mortal." Sloth tries to stare down Tony.

"Mouse wants to learn. Teach him." Tony orders.

"You wish to learn my form, little one? Then I have a challenge for your friend: Answer three riddles correctly, and I will teach you. Fail, and I will devour you both. The decision is yours."

"Riddles? Are you joking?" Tony asks, having expected another fight, not something simple.

"Indeed not. Amusement is difficult to come by, and I shall take it in the place of a meal if I can."

"I'm not sure I want to provide him with either." Mouse's tail whips from side to side.

"I accept your challenge, Sloth," Tony confidently smirks.

"Truly? This gets more and more promising. My first riddle is this: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, mountains without land. What am I?" Sloth

"A map." Tony answers, mentally wishing for harder questions.

Sloth harrumphs, "Correct. Let's move on. The second riddle: I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

"My tongue." Tony is almost ready to demand more of a challenge.

"Yes, your witty tongue. Fair enough. One more try, shall we? Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but, alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

"A dream." Tony groans, because those were all far too easy.

Sloth harrumphs once more, "You are correct. Rather apropos here in the fade, no? But you've won my challenge and proven yourself an amusing distraction. So, I shall teach you my form. Now listen carefully…" Sloth explains how to transform.

"Like this? Am I a bear? It feels… heavy." Mouse, now in the form of a bear, complains.

"Hmm. Close enough. Go, then, and defeat your demon… or whatever you intend to do. I grow weary of your mortal prattling." Sloth goes back to sleep and the two walk back down to the clearing Tony had avoided earlier since it is now the only part left unexplored.

On their way there, they were once more attacked, this time by four spirit wolves. Tony would hate to admit it, but Mouse having a Bear form really helped the battle finish faster.

"And so it comes to me at last. Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul." The Demon crows as though it has already won.

"Then come and get me, if you can," Tony sends out a blast of magic as he talks, initiating the fight.

"Oh, I shall. So this creature is your offering, mouse? Another plaything, as per our arrangement?" The Demon dodges but still gets clipped by the spell. Tony glances at Mouse, positioning himself to not have his back turned to him, just in case.

"I'm not offering you anything! I don't have to help you anymore!" Mouse yells, and Tony breathes a sigh of relief even as he sends a blast of flame to the demon whom wasn't paying attention so he gets hit this time.

"Aww. And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?" The demon strikes at Tony who back steps to avoid getting hit.

"I'm not a mouse now! And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!" Mouse roars in his bear form and attacks the demon.

"We shall see…" Demon drawls trying to fend off the attacks of the bear causing him to get hit by more of Tony's spells.

Mouse starts to celebrate when the demon falls, dead, at least for now. "You did it. You actually did it! When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to… but I never really thought any of you were worthy."

"It's all a little too easy." Tony looks around, trying to find the next threat, if there's one thing he learned as a Superhero, it's that if it seems to have ended too easily it usually isn't over.

"That is because you are a true mage, one of the few." Mouse cheers, "The others, they never had a chance. The Templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than you know."

"Anything to survive. Like an animal, or worse." Tony glares at the mouse, starting to wonder if he's the true challenge but hoping not.

"I am what the fade has made me. Am I to blame for that? Deciding to exist or not exist is not a fair choice. I had no hope. You have shown me other possibilities. If you want to help, there may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in." Mouse steps towards Tony, who steps back.

"I'm thinking the other demon wasn't my test." Tony lowers his staff at Mouse.

"What? What are you… of course it was! What else is here that could harm an apprentice of your potential?" Tony gives an 'are you stupid?' look "You are a smart one. Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the fade are preconceptions, careless trust… pride. The real test never ends."

Tony blacks out as Mouse finishes talking, and he really hopes that Mouse didn't use him to get a foothold.

"Are you all right? Say something, please…" Jowan's face is right in front of Tony's as he awakens in his bunk in the apprentice section of the Tower.

"Jowan?" Tony questions, despite knowing exactly who it is.

"I'm glad you're all right. They carried you in this morning. I didn't even realize you'd been gone all night. I've heard about apprentices who never come back from Harrowings. Is it really that dangerous? What was it like?" Jowan asks almost too quickly for Tony to catch considering he's still a little out of it.

"It was… Harrowing." Tony smirks a little from his pun.

"Is that why they don't tell us what it's about? I know I'm not supposed to know… but we're friends. Just a little hint, and I'll stop asking, I promise!" Jowan begs.

"You'll go through it soon enough." Tony waves him off, sliding out of his bed and stretching.

"And now you get to move to the nice mages quarters upstairs. I'm stuck here and I don't know when they'll call me for my Harrowing." Jowan whines, moving out of Tony's way.

"Don't worry so much about it." Tony starts walking towards the library, wanting something to read.

"Easy for you to say. I've been here longer than you have… sometimes I think they just don't want to test me." Jowan pouts following Tony who looks back at him, eyebrow quirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Tranquil never go through a Harrowing. You do the Harrowing, the Rite of Tranquility… or you die. That's what happens." Jowan explains as though Tony didn't already know this.

"What does this have to do with you?" Tony stops walking, standing in the doorway to the hallway.

"If… if they don't call apprentices to the Harrowing, it probably means… tranquility. You've seen Tranquil around the tower. Like Owain, who runs the stockroom? He's so cold. No, not even cold. There's just… nothing in him. It's like he's dead, but still walking. His voice, his eyes are lifeless…" Jowan shivers, the Tranquil freak everyone out.

"I'll watch for that next time I talk to Owain." Everyone except Tony, that is (and the Templars).

"He's been made tranquil. I don't know how they do it exactly, but you're cut off from the Fade. It takes away your magic abilities, along with your dreams," Jowan hesitates as he reaches the worst part, "and emotions."

"You speak as though I don't already know all of this, Jowan." Tony frowns, he doesn't like to think about the Tranquil, mostly because he may not let it show but they do freak him out, mostly because they remind him of how Clint and Selvig were when they were under the influence of Loki's staff.

"Apprentices can ask to be made tranquil if they fear the Harrowing. But the Circle also forces Tranquility on those they feel are weak. And sometimes they force it on Apprentices they think might be too… dangerous as mages. I shouldn't waste your time with this. I was supposed to tell you to see Irving as soon as you woke up." Jowan swiftly changes the conversation as he remembers his orders.

"What for?" Tony asks, it isn't often that Irving will ask to see him outside of a prearranged time, normally though Tony just shows up.

"He didn't tell me. About the Harrowing, I'd guess, but you never know with Irving. You'd better not keep him waiting. We can speak later." Jowan walks away.

"Bit late for that," Tony calls after Jowan. He looks to the library, wishing he had the time, but after an apprentice accidently blasts himself into a bookshelf Tony starts walking to Irving's office, hopefully the books will still be there later.

XxXxX

A/N: And thus the end of Chapter 1: The Harrowing. Truth be told I've been putting off writing this up to annoy my sister. She's the one playing through Origins as Tony Stark so she has to wait for me to get caught up on the speaking scenes before she can continue playing. My sister, LorraineFire, is also the one playing as my Beta for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clint is walking past the TV in the main room of Avenger's Tower towards the meeting he's late for when he notices the TV is still on. Now, normally this wouldn't mean much other than a passing glance to make sure he isn't the only one late, but this time the TV was showing the very topic of the Meeting, Tony. "Guys? You need to see this!" Clint shouts towards the meeting room.

Steve steps out ready to berate Clint on watching television when he's supposed to be trying to figure out a plan to try and find Tony when he see the screen, "No way. Team, Clint found Tony."

"What?" Bruce asks, hope filling his voice. He steps out of the room and looks around, "Where is he?"

"Right there," Clint points to the TV, which shows Tony in a robe, walking up some stairs.

"Why is he wearing a Dress?" Bruce queries.

"Perhaps we'll find out while we wait for Thor to return with Loki," Natasha suggests as she takes a seat to watch Tony.

"Well, there isn't much we can do, except watch and wait." Steve mutters sitting himself.

XTONYX

"… Many have already gone to Ostagar—Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort," says someone who Tony recognizes as Knight Commander Greagoir. On a whim, Tony casts a spell for no one to be able to say Knight Commander, or Ser, around the Knight Commander for a day. He's gotten pretty decent at casting spells through walls.

"Your own? Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?" Tony turns into the office and stands by the door while First Enchanter Irving talks.

"Gentlemen, please. Irving, someone is here to see you." The Grey Warden looks at Tony, much as Fury and Coulson would before he joined the Avengers, his words attracting Greagoir and Irving's attention towards where Tony stands.

"You called?" Tony smirks at the Grey Warden's confused and Greagoir's irritated expressions, Irving just blinks it off having become accustomed to Tony's… uniqueness.

"Ah, if it isn't our new brother in the Circle. Come in, come in." Irving waves for Tony to step further in, which he does. Standing as close to Greagoir as possible, just to see him twitch.

"This is..?" the unknown man leads, still watching Tony, and masking a grin when Greagoir inevitably steps away from Tony.

"Yes. Duncan this is Anthony Stark Amell, Anthony meet Grey Warden Duncan." Irving introduces the two and Tony steps forward to shake, the Grey Warden now known as, Duncan's hand.

"Please, call me Tony. What's a Grey Warden doing in a place like this? I doubt any Darkspawn could get to the Tower easily." Tony inquires.

"Grey Wardens go wherever duty sends them," Duncan answers, "Do you often bother those of a higher rank than you?"

"A prank is the reason I was revealed a Mage to those outside of my brother. In fact, Greagoir is the one I pranked that got me here." Tony answers causing Duncan to nod with a smile.

"Well, Irving, you're obviously busy. We will discuss this later." Greagoir leaves the room, presumably to bark orders at Templar or glower threateningly at Mages and Apprentices.

"Of course. Well, then… where was I?" Irving thinks a moment, "Ah, yes, you've heard about the war brewing to the south, I expect? Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar."

"Why? Is the threat greater than reports have said?" Tony asks going through the papers on Irving desk, disappointed that they weren't related to the current conversation.

"Have you been going through the Templar's records again?" Irving asks.

"You already know the answer to that," Tony grins and looks towards Duncan again.

"Mages are uniquely equipped to combat darkspawn." Duncan gets the conversation back on track.

"What do you mean?" Tony stares at Duncan.

"The power you mages wield is an asset to any army. Your spells are very effective against large groups of mindless darkspawn. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight," Duncan stares right back not backing off.

"Gonna happen either way eventually," Tony comments.

"We would prefer later rather than sooner, though." Duncan blinks and Tony punches the air in victory.

"Duncan, you worry the poor lad with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for him." Irving ignores the competition that was just held between the two.

"We live in troubled times, my friend." Duncan looks at Tony, confused because he was unaware of the contest.

"We should seize moments of levity, especially in troubled times. The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi." Irving smiles at Tony.

"Thank you, First Enchanter, but why did this require my presence in your office? I kinda figured it was sent already." Tony asks, expecting the answer to involve Duncan, somehow.

"I'm sorry- what is this phylactery?" Duncan interrupts before Irving has a chance to actually ignore Tony's question.

"Blood is taken from all apprentices when they first come to the tower and is preserved in special vials." Irving answers just as Tony answers with, "Chantry authorized Blood Magic."

"So they can be hunted if they turn apostate." Duncan tells the unspoken part.

"We have few choices. The gift of magic is looked upon with suspicion and fear. We must prove we are strong enough to handle our power responsibly. You have done this. I present you with your robes, your staff, and a ring bearing the Circle's insignia. Wear them proudly, for you have earned them." Irving

"Normally you argue with me on the phylactery thing for at least another five minutes, I'm starting to think I'm no longer welcome." Tony pouts, if one didn't know better, at the First Enchanter.

"Not today. You have been through an ordeal. Let us not rush things. It goes without saying that you shall not discuss the Harrowing with those who have not undergone the rite. Now then… take your time to rest, or study in the library. The day is yours." Irving dismisses Tony and looks to Duncan.

"I was just on my way to do that when I heard you asked for me." Tony waves behind towards Irving as he walks towards the door, slight skip to his step since now he can continue trying to find a way back home.

"I will return to my quarters." Duncan follows Tony out, rather curious about the newly minted Mage.

"Would you be so kind as to escort Duncan back to his room, child?" Irving requests, returning his attention to his paperwork.

"I suppose," Tony frowns, another delay, almost as though the solution doesn't want to be found.

"The guest quarters are on the east side of this floor, close to the library. Now, if you'll both leave, I have matters to discuss with Greagoir." Irving says while they close the door to Irving's office, informing a passing Templar of Irving's request.

Along the way to Duncan's room is nothing but silence as they both try to come up with something to talk about, when Duncan notices a few odd bottles attached to Tony's robe, "What are those?"

"Hmm?" Tony hums looking back at Duncan so the Grey Warden indicates the bottles, "Oh, those. They're a little invention I came up with. Anyone can use them but only Mages can make them. Want one? Might be useful against the Darkspawn, particularly out in the open since closed quarters would be bad unless you have the proper wards prepared to protect you and you need a Mage for that." Tony hands one of each color to Duncan who studies the bottles.

"These symbols, they indicate what each one does?" Duncan points at the fire symbol on the red bottle.

"Yep, that there's the 'Sun in a Bottle'. Unleashes great torrents of fire wherever it's broken, much like a supercharged Molotov cocktail. Then there's the 'Monsoon in a Bottle'," a nearby Templar pales as he hears what Tony's talking about and hurries off to do his job elsewhere, "which will drown anything nearby, and I would have to properly measure but I believe it holds enough water to fill an Ocean. Plus there's the 'Quake in a Bottle' which is unpredictable since it can open a chasm beneath your feet, collapse the cave or building you're in, or simply force rocks up out of the ground."

"Wait, are you the reason why the Tower had to be rebuilt a few years ago?" Duncan stops, which is fortunate because at this point they're right outside his room.

"It almost caused them to make me Tranquil, I barely avoided that fate." Tony scratches the back of his head, he hadn't realized people still remembered that incident.

Duncan stares at Tony, certain that if someone else had done the same thing they would've been made tranquil right away, "Thanks, I'm sure I can figure out what the other ones do. Is there something else I can do for you?" Duncan asks since Tony is there anyways.

"What's happening outside the tower?" Tony immediately requests, it isn't often that someone will actually know current events when they visit.

"Ah… I imagine you don't leave very often, do you?" Duncan guesses.

"We are permitted to walk the grounds," Tony irritably, there isn't even a blacksmith on the island, if there was he could at least try making some parts of his old suit, homesickness isn't fun no matter how long you've been away.

"And thus a good view of the other side of the Lake? It must feel rather isolated, way out here. I am not a good source of news, I fear. I am preoccupied with the darkspawn incursion." Duncan shrugs, choosing not to notice the fact that Tony has become rather sullen.

"How many mages have joined the king's army?" Tony is pretty sure he knows exactly how many, but he doesn't know for certain if other kingdoms sent any or not.

"When the king sent out the call, the Circle of Ferelden sent only seven mages to Ostagar. I asked King Cailan's permission to come and seek a greater commitment from the Circle." Duncan states confirming Tony's suspicion, of course other countries wouldn't send Mages, even if Ferelden had actually bothered to ask seeing as Orlais is the closest one.

"How many mages do you need?" Tony asks, already mentally calculating the pros and cons of having every mage in the Tower there. The Tower is one thing, since on the off chance one turns into an Abomination it's easily contained, but out there in Ostagar they could easily run rampant.

"I hope to place a mage or two within every contingent. I cannot do with just seven. Mages will make all the difference in this battle. The darkspawn have their own magic, and our resources must exceed theirs." Duncan sounds so sure of himself, and that suggestion does sound good, but most of the Mages have had little to no freedom their entire lives, being out there, with that many Mages, roughly ten percent would surely go bad.

But Tony doesn't voice this concern because there is no way the Chantry would ever allow that many Mages outside the Tower at any given time, "Will you fight with the king?"

"Of course. But I am no mage. Mages heal, they can call fire and ice down upon the enemy. And… so much more. I sometimes wonder if the Chantry's many laws regarding magic are necessary. Darkspawn are a greater threat than blood mages, even abominations. It takes decades for the world to recover from a Blight. I wish the Chantry could see that. We must stop at nothing to defeat the darkspawn- Ah, listen to me. An old man's rantings can't be very interesting." Duncan sighs.

"It was actually quite interesting, but I should go, research to do, trouble to get in." Tony draws out the last bit and Duncan chuckles.

"Do not let me keep you." Duncan closes his door after watching Tony practically skip downstairs.

Tony is rather happy, for the first time in months it seems like he'll finally get to continue his research. This joy is torn asunder when Jowan shows up not even five minutes into what seems to be a promising book. Tony groans, "Andraste's finely curved ass, I just can't get anything done, can I?"

"I'm glad I caught up to you, are you done talking with Irving?" Jowan grins at Tony's swear.

"I think I am, for now." Tony drawls, skimming through the pages, in the hopes that he can still get work done despite Jowan.

"I need to talk to you. Do you remember what we discussed this morning?" Jowan whispers leaning on the book and Tony is very tempted to glare, but decides to just give in, research doesn't seem to be a thing he's capable of doing right now.

"Why are you whispering? It looks very suspicious, and of course I remember, it would be very difficult to forget," Tony snarks not bothering to lower his voice.

"Shhhh! I… I just want to make sure we're not overheard. We should go somewhere else. I don't feel safe talking here." Jowan closes the book as he steps away making Tony lose his spot.

"You're starting to worry me, Jowan." Tony drawls following Jowan not paying much of any attention to where they go.

"I've been troubled… I'll explain, but only once we get there, please just trust me." Jowan leads Tony down to.. the Chantry room?

"Don't tell me you've suddenly gone religious on me," Tony mock gasps as they enter.

"I'm not, it's just that we should be safe here." Jowan walks towards the statue of Andraste.

"In the chapel? The Templars' favorite haunt?" Things aren't adding up, "Jowan, please tell me you haven't done something incredibly stupid."

"What? No, no, of course not! Not yet, at least." Jowan mutters the last part but Tony hears it and not so subtly takes a step away from Jowan.

"We can see the door from here. If anyone comes, we'll change the subject." A Chantry girl says stepping out from behind a pillar. Why she felt the need to hide Tony doubts he'll ever know.

"Jowan, what are you up to?" Tony demands.

"A few months ago, I told you that I… met a girl. This is Lily." Jowan introduces the girlfriends Tony had thought was made up.

"My condolences, Lily." Tony sincerely acknowledges.

"Very funny." Sarcasm, Jowan has learned well.

"You can't have brought me here to chat about love." Tony crosses his arms, liking the situation less with every spoken word.

"I wish that was the only thing I needed to talk about. Remember I said that I didn't think they wanted to give me my Harrowing? I know why. They're… going to make me Tranquil. They'll take everything that I am from me- my dreams, hopes, fears… my love for Lily. All gone…" Jowan shrinks in on himself, not liking that fate.

"Jowan, remember a few years ago when the Tower collapsed after a freak quake?" Tony asks and Jowan nods, "That was me. The Templar knew this and they still didn't make me Tranquil. There are very few things you could do to make them decide without a doubt to do that to you."

"I need to escape, I overheard them talking about making me Tranquil. I need to destroy my phylactery. Without it, they can't track me down. We need your help. Lily and I can't do this on our own." Jowan explains, pulling Lily closer.

"Give us your word that you will help and we will tell you what we intend." Lily bargains.

"You have my word, Lily." Tony nods, forming plans of his own, no one has ever said Tony Starks word is good for anything. Well, there were some, but they are few and far between, that and he didn't exactly specify what his oath is for, for all he said he could have sworn to do something ridiculous like join the Grey Wardens, or end a Werewolf curse, or simply eat a pie.

"Thank you. We will never forget this." Lily doesn't seem to either notice or care about his lack of specifications, she's just happy Tony seems to be willing to listen.

"So what do you intend to do, sneak into the repository?" Tony jokes.

"Yes. I can get us into the repository. But there is a problem. There are two locks on the phylactery chamber door. The first enchanter and knight-commander each hold one key. But it is just a door. There is power enough in this place to destroy all of Ferelden. What's a door to mages?" Lily is obviously naïve and needs to be informed of the ways of the world in a non-life-threatening manner, basically not the situation they are all in.

"Are you suggesting we break through it?" Tony is already formulating a series of non-magical ways to do so with an ordinary door, he's never seen the one in question so he has no idea what defenses it will have.

"I once saw a rod of fire melt through a lock. You could get one from the stockroom. But Owain doesn't release such things to apprentices." Jowan has a point, if this were a regular door.

"Jowan, a lock is one thing, a door specifically created to keep mages out is another entirely," Tony points out.

"I've seen you do more with less," Jowan points out causing a slightly worried expression to form on Lily's face but he rubs her arm soothingly and it seems to go away slightly.

Tony stares at Jowan before conceding his point, "Let's not waste more time, then."

"We should stay here. One mage at the stockroom will attract less attention than a mage, an apprentice, and an initiate." Lily advises looking to Jowan.

"Good idea." Tony walks out the chantry room, not wanting to see if they make out or what.

"Good luck, our prayers go with you." Lily says, Tony simply waves in their direction as he walks not to the stock room, but to Irving's office.

Along the way to the next-to-top floor Tony picks up the book he was reading earlier and places it in his robes for safe keeping, this one's too promising to just leave sitting around.

"I trust you saw Duncan back to his quarters?" Irving asks, briefly looking up as Tony walks in.

"Of course, but I'm not here about him." Tony leans against the desk, picking up and looking through an entire pile of papers.

"I'm glad you met him. He's a most honorable man." Irving completely ignores the fact that Tony's looking through his stuff again, mostly because for once he picked up relatively unimportant documents.

"I agree. It was an honor to have met him." Tony notices none of it is interesting so he sets the papers back down exactly where they were before.

"Grey Wardens are peerless warriors who sacrifice all for our sakes. We can learn much from them. Now, who are you here about if not him?" Irving sets aside a freshly signed paper and focuses on Tony.

"Jowan says that he's going to be made tranquil." Tony cuts to the chase, Jowan trusts Tony, but with how paranoid he clearly is right now he might start suspecting something if Tony takes too long.

"And how does he know this? I suppose the young initiate he dallies about with revealed it to him." Tony raises an eyebrow at Irving in silent question of how he came upon that bit of information, "You think I didn't know? I did not become First Enchanter by keeping my eyes and ears shut."

"Then you must already know that Jowan plans to escape the Circle." Tony stops leaning against the table and turns to properly face Irving.

"Oh? Interesting. What more do you know?" Irving asks, and now Tony knows for a fact that he uses his mages as spies throughout the Tower.

"Jowan and Lily are plotting to destroy Jowan's phylactery. Though I doubt that they'll succeed, even with my help thanks to the door to that room," Tony shrugs and Irving nods in agreement.

"Yes, she must be helping him. She would know more about the repository than he would. Do you know anything else?"

"Yes. Lily told me, and I gave them my word, but I did not specify what that oath was for." Tony grins at Irving who smiles.

"And I have heard no one say that your word is any good even when you do specify. I suspected Lily would tell him of the impending Rite if she found out. But I never expected they would have the gall to break into the repository." Irving says and Tony rolls his eyes.

"No one has ever claimed Jowan was smart. What should we do? If we report them to the Templar Lily won't get in trouble." Tony points out.

"Reporting him to Greagoir and the Templars will accomplish nothing beyond what's already planned. If the Circle must punish one of its own, I will see the Chantry done the same courtesy. Lily will not walk free while my apprentice suffers." Irving agrees.

"We can't just tell them she's involved, they'll say she was framed," Tony walks to the bookshelf and scans the shelves.

"If you want to survive, you must learn the rules and realize that sometimes, sacrifices are necessary. Jowan will become Tranquil, but Lily must also face the consequences of her actions." Irving spouts wise sounding words, "How did you learn of their plan? Do they trust you?"

"They asked me to help them break into the Respository. I thought it was a bad idea so I came to you with what they're up to before going and helping them anyways, I'm sure." Tony takes down a book, flips through it, and puts it back.

"Perfect. Will you return to them and carry out their scheme? With solid proof of their crime, we can act." Irving orders, but of course no one orders Tony Stark to do anything he wasn't already going to do.

"Got it, help them destroy Jowan's Phylactery anyways." Tony walks out the door.

"Go. Convince them you will risk all for their cause. I will be outside the repository with a contingent of Templars." Irving explains, following Tony out but heading elsewhere, "Let them see the mischief into which their initiate led our student. Perform well, and your dedication will be rewarded."

XEND OF CHAPTER 2X

A/N: And there you have it, the first half of Tony's adventure in the Tower Pre-Warden. As you can tell it's getting away from the script because Tony's personality only goes along with it so far and this would make for a rather boring Fic if it was that predictable.


End file.
